


Everything He Wants

by jessingaround



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, M/M, Mentions BDSM, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling, Safewords, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessingaround/pseuds/jessingaround
Summary: Draco wants to give Harry something he's always wanted but never gotten to have for their anniversary.





	Everything He Wants

They had been married for five years. They dated for three years and a few months before Harry proposed, and planned the wedding in a month. They had been open and honest since day one of their relationship. Draco knew that Harry was bisexual and always knew it, though he tried to bury his attraction to men for years, and Harry knew that Draco barely had any limits in bed. When they started dating, a year after they graduated, Harry was a virgin. It wasn’t because he hadn’t been in relationships, with both men and women, but he hadn’t been in a relationship where he felt comfortable giving that much of himself. Draco found it completely understandable that Harry had guarded that part of himself after literally sacrificing his life for the Wizarding Community.

Draco also knew that Harry had always felt a bit slighted because he never got to go all the way, or really fool around, with a woman.

So, for their fifth anniversary, Draco was going to give his husband what he never got to have.

***

Harry sipped the wine that his husband had ordered. It was delicious. Harry was consistently shocked that Draco, who surprisingly _loathed_ wine, could pick out the perfect bottle to accompany any meal.

Draco had made reservations at _L’amour_ , the restaurant that Harry had proposed at all those years ago. He had known it was cliche to propose at a place literally named ‘The Love’, but while he was looking for romantic places in the wizarding world he couldn’t pass it up. Draco’s French heritage, and the simplicity of the outdoor venue had spoken to him. They had taken a long weekend in Paris, and on their last evening there, after a quiet meal at the restaurant, Harry had sunk to one knee and asked Draco to spend forever with him.

Now, the two were seated at the exact table and enjoying a meal that was so much more than food. Harry could hardly look away from his husband’s eyes. He was captivated, and amazed that he could still love him more every day.

***

Harry had assumed that they would Portkey back to London after their meal, but he was surprised when Draco had pulled him out into the night and lead him to a hotel a few blocks away. Draco had evidently already checked in, though Harry had no idea when he would have had time for that, as he lead him straight to a room and a pulled out a card key to open the door. Before he inserted the key however, Harry’s beautiful husband turned to him and spoke in the calm yet authoritative voice that he possessed, “I have a surprise for you inside. Everything, anything that happens tonight is completely up to you. Do you remember our safe word?”

Harry hadn’t been submissive for at least a year, but he had more limits and triggers than Draco so they both had, and regularly used, safe words. He nodded. “Rouge”.

Draco nodded and opened the door.

Harry’s eyes widened, and his mouth opened when he saw Luna Lovegood, dressed only in a blue strappy and lacy set of lingerie. There was no doubt in Harry’s mind that Draco had picked the set out, as it was so resembled the shibari bondage that turned Harry on. He turned to meet his husband’s grey eyes, asking him with his expression if this was really what he was offering.

Draco nodded, a small smile gracing his lips.

Harry pushed his hand into Draco’s hair and thrust against him. Their lips met and moved and caressed. Harry knew that he wanted Draco, but he also knew that he had always wanted to experience the softer, feminine body. He knew Draco knew this. Knowing that Draco knew and wanted to give him that only made his cock harden more.

A soft gasp came from the bed and reminded Harry that there was a _woman_ , a woman that he trusted implicitly, waiting for him, for them. The fact that he trusted Luna, adored her really, was the only reason Harry felt comfortable. Had Draco found a stranger, or asked probably anyone else, Harry would have safeworded out. Luna though, she understood both Harry and Draco so well. They had run into her on one of their earlier dates, when they were still unsure how their friends would receive their relationship, and she had tilted her head slightly, smiled, and asked if they would care for a cup of lavender tea. She had helped Draco pull Harry out of the bottle when his Auror partner died in combat, and brought over countless meals when Narcissa passed. This had never crossed Harry’s mind, but he knew that Luna was nearly as adventurous in bed as Draco, so it made perfect sense now that he thought about it.

Harry pulled away from Draco and looked to Luna, who was wrapped up in the lingerie like a present. He glanced back to Draco, waiting for instruction, or at least some guidance. Once Draco caught his breath he answered, “You know I’m not into women, but you can do whatever you want. I’ll join in as I’m drawn, but I really just want you to enjoy this.” He swallowed hard. “I know the safe words, so does Luna.”

Harry nodded, and feelings almost numb he glided to the bed. He lowered himself onto the mattress and wrapped his arms around the soft, feminine, small Luna. His lips were drawn to hers. Their kiss was gentle and kind, then passionate and full of lust. His hands moved up her body and founds her modest breasts. The globes of softness were unlike anything he had ever stroked in passion and he found himself worshipping them. She keened below him, frotting against his legs, which were tangled against him. She grabbed his hand and lead it to her crotch, to her vagina _._ Harry let a moan escape his lips and he heard Draco suck in a breath in response.

They had scened together enough that both knew that other would use the safe word if it was necessary. They had both safe worded dozens of times. They had both been held and comforted through sub drop and scenes gone too far. Consequently, they were both trusting and comfortable enough to let themselves go in this unsure and new situation.

Harry kissed Luna, he kissed her passionately and lovingly. He let his tongue escape his own lips and part hers. He let himself rub and frot and grind against her. Their hands were everywhere and _finally_ Draco was undressing Harry. Draco draped over Harry, who was draped over Luna. Harry’s lips again met Luna’s and his hands slid under the brassiere of her lingerie. He unclasped it and removed the item, then allowed his mouth to travel down to her nipples and suck on the tightened point of a mound. He could feel his husband behind him, tweaking his nipples and sucking on his neck. He was so turned on though. He wanted so much more. He had been offered everything he had ever craved. He wanted _everything._ Draco had planned to give the love of his live just that.

When Luna’s delicate hand slid down his chest and into his patch he nearly choked. She moved slowly, yet deliberately. When her elegant fingers wrapped around his cock he couldn’t hold back his moan of pleasure. She was everything that he had never experienced.

Draco was firm, muscled, and demanding. He knew what he wanted, and sought it out, even when he was subbing in a scene. Luna, however, was gentle and questioning. She was soft and subtle. Harry longed to sink into her, but first he wanted to play with her a bit. He let his fingers play with her folds and tease her into a breathy mess. When both she and Draco were begging him to _please_ he lifted his hips and slipped himself into her. It felt like the last piece of a million piece puzzle. He had always been satisfied by Draco, but this was something different.

They had watched both muggle and magical porn many times, and he always enjoyed watching girls, but watching and feeling were two completely different things. Her warm heat was intoxicating. He pumped into her, moaning and relishing in the feel of her silky heat. Draco loosened his grip, but stayed where he was and kissed his belly and chest as Harry pounded into the moaning blonde.

Draco let his thumb rub against Luna’s clit and soon she came, dissolving into a shaking mess. Soon after, with Draco’s mouth caressing his chest, Harry came, cock pulsing in Luna.

Draco pushed both of them down so that the were both resting on bed. He settled himself between the two, wrapping his legs around Luna and his arms around his husband.


End file.
